


I'll Wander, Weep, and Moan

by Random_Fandom_writer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Evan is a Siren, Even if this doesn't get good feeback I'm still writing more, Fuck Demeter, M/M, Mostly Connors POV, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, POV Switches, Sirens, but not literally, fuck it, then i'll consider writing more, this is not edited, unless this gets popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom_writer/pseuds/Random_Fandom_writer
Summary: "I'm sorry," he says, and Connor is entranced by the sound of his voice. "I didn't mean to draw you here. Go home."And Connor almost does before remembering where he was actually supposed to be going.Or...A Siren AU
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	I'll Wander, Weep, and Moan

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to this while reading: https://youtu.be/yIydPbfdPfQ  
It's a beautiful male cover of "Jolly Sailor Bold," I'm seriously in love with it. It's what I picture Evan's Siren voice to sound like, but feel free to imagine him voiced by the beautiful Ben Platt if you'd like.
> 
> Title from "Jolly Sailor Bold."
> 
> This is not edited at all, so sorry if it's messy. When exams are over I'll come back and fix it.

Evan remembers a time when he was happy. It. Was a long time ago. Millennia ago, but he remembers very clearly.

It was simpler then, with only the sea to keep him company. But that was ok, he didn't mind being alone. Besides, the sea knows the best secrets, and if he was lucky, and listened closely, he'd learn something.

That was before Persephone was condemned to the underworld.

It wasn't the nymphs fault.

It wasn't _his_ fault...

It didn't matter to Demeter whose fault it was or wasn't. She showed only wrath for the few that were unlucky enough to have been in companionship with Her daughter. And wrath they faced, as their etheral bodies were transformed into scales and sin.

It has been long since then, and each year he feels the resent for the Goddess coil tighter and tighter around his chest, until malice is the only thing familiar.

Evan's adapted quite well to becoming a Siren he thinks. Yes, he fits right in, is what he thinks as he stares into the once covert ocean. The sea has no more secrets to tell, other than the ones Evan knows all too well.

He catches his reflection in the water. Inhuman, cloudy eyes, and a mouth stretched in a permanent smile, skin stitched across as if it's the only thing holding it together. Holding him together. He grins, wide and manic.

He sings.

* * *

Connor is latelatelate. Which really shouldn't be considered his fault, because Zoe forgot to remind him that she rescheduled her birthday get together to tonight instead of tomorrow night.

Zoe is going to fucking kill him.

He steps on the accelerator, watching the speedometer slowly creep up until he's driving an uncomfortable twenty miles per hour over the speed limit. For the curviness of the road, he really shouldn't be, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Connor slows as he nears a small, one-lane bridge, and slows some more as he nears a person, seated by the waters edge and. Speaking? He can't hear what they're saying, but their mouth is moving as they stare into the water.

That's not creepy or anything.

Even so, he pulls over and stops the car. For some reason, he feels like this is something he's supposed to see. 

He hears a voice. A male voice, low and sultry. Not speaking. Singing.

_"His hair it hangs in ringlets"_

_"His eyes as black as coal"_

_"My happiness attend him"_

_"Wherever he may go"_

Time goes funny.

* * *

When he comes to, the man is standing in front of him, an indiscernible look on his face.

The first thing he notices is that he's absolutely gorgeous. His body looks muscled, though there's a slight softness to his cheeks and jawline which is. Nice. In the most heterosexual way possible. His hair is brown in the way that makes you think it used to be blond, and styled to show off it's texture, which if Connor had to describe, would be classified as _very_ nice_. _He wants to touch it.

"I'm sorry," the man says, and Connor is entranced by the sound of his voice. "I didn't mean to draw you here. Go home."

And Connor almost does before remembering where he was actually supposed to be going.

* * *

"Where are you?"

_"Sorry, _sorry I'm coming. Driving right now. I'll be there soon, I just got. Caught up for a minute," he says into the phone.

"More like forty minutes." She laughs, but Connor can tell she's upset. "We ate cake without you asshole." 

He gasps in mock pain. "That's technically treason, how could you?" She laughs, for real this time.

"I've kidnapped a piece and put it up for ransom. Be here in fifteen minutes or I give it to Jared."

_"You wouldn't dare." _

"Fifteen minutes," she repeats, ending the call.

***

By the time he arrives, it's been thirteen minutes, and Zoe has sent increasingly threatening messages, including several pictures of her holding a knife to a piece of cake titled _'times a ticking. Get here quick or it's game over.' _

He parks in his parents summerhouses driveway. They used to go up every year for summer break, though now that both the Murphy siblings have moved out, it's more reserved for a secluded place to throw a kegger where nobody can file a noise complaint. Though it's not a kegger night tonight. Just him, Zoe, Jared, and Alana, drinking cheap beer because they're college students, with no money, and probably playing some form of alcohol induced twister.

He rushes in without knocking. "I'm here, release the cake you bitch."

Jared cheers. "Hey, Connie-boy you made it."

"Shut up, this is a matter of government level authority. Where is the goddamn cake?"

Zoe winces over exaggeratedly, looking between the two of them. "Sorry, I gave it to Jared already."

"I was early!" The glasses wearing boy interjects with a _'that's what she said'_ which Alana quickly silences with a smack.

"You guys are ridiculous. It's in the fridge Connor." He breathes a thank you, which goes unheard over Zoe and Jared's annoyed groans.

"You ruined it."

_"Alanaaaaa." _

***

"Connor. Earth to Connor."

"What?" His gaze snaps up to see the whole group looking at him with concern. "Sorry, yeah fine."

He can't stop thinking about that boy. Can't stop hearing his voice in his head.

"Actually, no not fine, something weird happened." They've inched closer, beers abandoned on the table in favour of turning their attention to the brunet. "There was this. Guy."

Jared smirks. "Oh? Tell us the deets, I'm horny." Zoe and Alana silence him with a look.

"You're a disgusting little man, it wasn't like that. I don't even know him, I just. Saw him when I was driving up."

So he tells them. About the boy by the bridge down by the water, how he was singing, how something about him made Connor want to stop everything and do whatever he told him. How his looks were almost hypnotizing. How he _felt_ hypnotized.

When Connor is finished, Jared asks if he's sure he wasn't high.

And then he gets hit with a pillow.

By midnight they've forgotten about it.

***

Connor was right about the twister. And he wishes he wasn't because maybe that'd spare him from how much pain he's in. Did Jared fucking sit on him?

He can't remember, though knowing Jared the answer is probably a yes.

"Hi sleeping beauty." Alana pokes her head into the room as she hears Connor stir. "I brought you some hangover cure."

"Is it drain cleaner?"

"No."

"Too bad." She laughs in response, though it's more nervous than anything. "That was a joke," he reassures. He sits up, taking the mug from her hands gratefully. "Have you already had some of this?"

"Oh no, I don't need it. I didn't drink much last night." Of course she hadn't.

"So how do I know this will work?" He looks into the cup. It looks an awful lot like coffee.

"It's literally just coffee."

Ah.

"I'm gonna bring this to your sister." She gestures to the other mug in her hand. "Careful it's hot."

***

They all rise by two o'clock, which is unfortunate because Connor had wanted to get on the road as soon as possible.

"Connor, can you drive me home today?" Zoe says over her third cup of coffee.

"Didn't you drive yourself."

"No, Jared drove all of us, and I can't stand another second of his singing."

The man in question sticks his tongue out indignantly. "Fine. Alana appreciates my company more than you ever could anyways."

A beat.

"Connor, can you drive me home today too?"

***

They decide Zoe will ride with Connor because she asked first, and Alana will ride with Jared, though it was more out of guilt when they realized he was actually hurt by their comments.

The drive is mostly silent. Both of them are still nursing mild hangovers

And then they drive by the bridge.

The man is still there.

Connor slams the brakes, almost sending Zoe crashing into the dashboard if it wasn't for her seatbelt. She groans, massaging the place on her chest where the seatbelt had dug into. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"That guy that I told you about. He's still here."

"What guy?" She squints, searching her brain, and closes them as she remembers. "Ohhh, the pretty one with the nice voice."

He ignores the comment because the urge is back. The urge to get out of the car. So he does. Zoe cries out in objection, though follows close behind.

As he gets closer, he realizes he's not singing anymore. Connor almost wishes he was. He's sitting at the waters edge, fingers trailing through the water lazily, silently.

"You're back." They both jump at his voice. He hasn't turned around. "I told you to go home."

"Yeah, well I didn't do that, so."

"Ok, well you can go home now."

And for the second time Connor turns around almost mechanically, and heads for the car. And he would have gone if Zoe didn't latch onto the back of his shirt and yank, causing the brunet to let out a _'gack' _as the material pulls on his throat.

Zoe is watching him with fascination as he slowly stands and turns to face them. Despite Connor and him being around the same height, the mysterious stranger seems to tower over the two siblings.

"Can I have your name?" Zoe asks.

He looks appalled, and slightly frightened at the question. "No you can't, it's mine." Something flickers in his eyes, and whatever it is, it seems dangerous. Neither of them flinch, though they really should.

Zoe laughs awkwardly. Connor does too sort of. He's too mesmerized to pay attention to what's happening. "I meant what _is_ your name."

"Oh." He pauses, sinking into thought. Far too much thought than needed to supply a name. Unless he's going to give them a fake name, though Connor doesn't believe he will. He trusts the stranger. For whatever reason.

Then he laughs. And laughs. And laughs some more. He laughs so much, Connor considers joining in, it's quite contagious.

"Go home."

It takes until both of them are in the car that neither of them learned his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: When Persephone was taken by Hades, Demeter punished the nymphs for not helping her find her, turning them into hideous bird-human hybrids known a sirens, though they were later adapted to be fish-human hybrids. Which I preffer much better.
> 
> Fun Fact #2: I think about these two photos every goddamn day, and picture them whenever I picture Evan. I really do be in love with him.  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B03mVhMBumO/  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B03VnEgBjd2/


End file.
